


Seize the day and be sassy about it.

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: its just another songfic/parody thing.  and Dumbledore sass is the best sass.and yes he is lowkey sassing Umbridge.





	Seize the day and be sassy about it.

[Harry potter]  
Now is the time to seize the day  
Stare down the odds and seize the day  
Minute by minute that's how you win it  
We will find a way  
But let us seize the day  
Courage cannot erase our fear  
Courage is when we face our fear  
Tell those with power safe in their tower  
We will not obey!

[Harry potter & Ron Weasley ]  
Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side  
Too few in number and too proud to hide  
Then say to the others who did not follow through  
You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you

[Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom , & Herminone granger]  
Now is the time to seize the day  
Stare down the odds and seize the day

[Hogwarts Students]  
Once we've begun  
If we stand as one  
Someday becomes somehow  
And a prayer becomes a vow

[Ron Weasley]  
And the strike starts right damn now!

[Harry Potter]  
Now is the time to seize the day

[Hogwarts Students]  
Now is the time to seize the day

[Neville Long Bottom]  
Answer the call and don't delay

[Hogwarts Students]  
Answer the call and don't delay

[Harry Potter & Ron Weasley]  
Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united  
Let us seize the day

[Ron Weasley]  
Now let 'em hear it loud and clear

[Hogwarts students]  
Now let 'em hear it loud and clear

[Ron Weasley]  
Like it or not we're drawing near

[Hogwarts students]  
Like it or not we're drawing near

[Harry potter & Hogwarts Students]  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Judgment day is here  
Houston to Harlem, look what's begun  
One for all and all for one!  
Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!  
Oh! Strike!

 

[Dolores Umbrige]  
what on earth are these students doing out of class?

[Alblus Dumbledore]  
i believe it is called a strike madam. 

 

(Instrumental-Dance Number)

[Hogwarts Students]   
Now is the time to seize the day  
They're gonna see there's hell to pay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us quit before we're done  
One for all and all for  
One for all and all for  
One for all and all for one!


End file.
